


Fuck Sumn

by KpopTrash646



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fuck idk how to tag, I'm horrible with dialogue, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopTrash646/pseuds/KpopTrash646
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is jealous of any skinship Mark gives to anyone but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Sumn

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO DAMN SLOPPY-  
> The title was based off of the song Fuck Sum... I needed a title don't judge.

Sweat dotted Mark's forhead and neck, skin gleaming in the lights. His clothes were damp and clung mercilessly to his figure, chest heaving up and down from all the movement. Performing was his favorite, the loud screams of fangirls when he so much as winked in some random person's direction. That wasn't all though. He loved the jealousy that painted Jackson's face everytime he performed some kind of 'skinship' with another member. We'll just say he enjoyed torturing Jackson a bit too much. Mark occasionally did these things knowing he'd be punished soon after, being pinned against the wall and fucked until he couldn't stand up straight. Then again, he loved it. Craved it. Longed for the feeling of Jackson's skin pressed snug against his. Needed his ass to be pounded in and out of nonstop, to unravel in his boyfriend's loving yet tight grasp. They weren't fuckbuddies. Oh, anything but that. Their intimate moments were filled with actual care. He was grateful for that. He had someone that worried for him, protected him. And that someone was the one and only, Wild and Sexy, Jackson Wang.

It took longer than it should for him to realize his hands were wound around Jinyoung's waist, chin resting comfortably on said boy's shoulder. He didn't know what he was staring at, preferably off into space. The crowd was _shreaking_. He wasn't sure why he was in such a suggestive position, or why he had decided to do such a thing in the middle of a concert. They weren't exactly dancing anymore, it was more like running around the stage and singing into the mike when you thought you could hit the notes properly. Mark was fully convinced that his ears were bleeding from all the noise directed at him and Jinyoung. His skin crawled, feeling Jackson's gaze burning holes through him. Despite this, he smirked in triumph, feeling his pants tighten knowingly. Mark decided that he'd stay like that for a couple more minutes, and was surprised when Jinyoung didn't adress the matter at all, withstanding the elder's burning touch.

Once he felt as if he'd done enough damage, Mark pulled his arms back, running off as if nothing happened and gladly rapping along to his part in the song currently echoing throughout the stadium. When he ran past Jackson, goosebumps littered his skin, catching a quick glimpse through his peripheral vision. His boyfriend was anything but happy, glaring at him as if he'd just murdered some poor innocent bystander. Fortunately, the concert was coming to an end, with their last couple of songs lined up to be played and sang along to. Soon, the final minutes of the event became less and less, and Mark agreed with himself that tonight was going to be a long, long night, encouraged by loud screams and lustful moans.

All seven members climbed into the car that would take them back to their dorm, completely exhausted and more than happy to be heading home. All but two overly excited, hormonal rappers. Both were itching with need and want, one being angered and anxious, ready to wreck Mark completely. Unfortunately for him, the boy completely avoided him the entire ride. Not sitting next to him, not looking at him, not acknowledging him. These things only made his blood boil even more and Mark was completely aware of it. Jackson was oh, so fucking mad. So absolutely pissed off that he was sure his grip would rip the leather covering the seat he occupied. His mind was spinning and twirling, not even capable of thinking correctly. Thankfully, it didn't take long to arrive at the dorms. Jackson was the first to get out of the car, practically jumping from his seat and dragging Mark behind him aggressively.

They made their way towards the bedroom that both shared, basically flying into the room. Mark felt an acute pain shoot down his spine as he was shoved and pinned against the door, lips molding together. Their tounges tangled and slid across eachother before they parted and Jackson moved to attack his neck. He could only sit and endure, knowing Jackson wouldn't allow any touching. Soft growls were muffled by his skin, with little bites and nips accompanying them. His clothes were tugged off, along with his underwear, body on display and ready for the taking. He felt weak and vulnerable. Mark's half-hard cock rested between his legs, flush and red, looking delicious. Jackson didn't waste time in removing his clothes either, throwing them in some unknown direction.

  
"Get on your hands and knees."

  
Mark felt as if he'd have a little fun and see how far he could push the younger.

  
"No." He scoffs.

  
Jackson looked like he was ready to strangle his hyung.

  
"What?"

  
"Didn't you hear me? I said, no."

  
"Fucking brat."

  
"Jackson?!" 

Mark whimpered in pain when the boy pulled him forward and tangled his fingers in Mark's hair, pushing and yanking downwards until his head and torso were pressed against the floor, ass raised. He let out a yelp of suprise when the other hand came down hard on his left ass cheek, leaving behind a bright red mark.

"Jack-" Another slap.

  
"You fucking slut, that's not my name. Don't you ever learn?"

  
Mark looked to side as much as he could, for his head was still being pushed into the floor, to see Jackson kneeling behind him, fire blaring in his eyes.

  
"Well? What's my damn name?"

  
He was forced to take two more hits, body moving forward as much as Jacksons grip prohibited.

  
"D-Daddy..." Mark whimpers, the word coming out as a whisper.

"What's that? I didn't hear you. Speak up or I'll fuck you raw right now."

"D-Daddy!"

"Better."

  
Jackson was never usually this rough. Out of all the times they've fucked out of anger, it's not anything like this. And frankly, both of them are enjoying it thoughroughly.

Mark was too far gone to realize that the hand pushed in his hair had been removed and maneuvered elsewhere. It returned soon enough, tugging at the soft strands to remind who exactly was in charge. Two cold fingers prodded at Mark's begging entrance before stretching the hole open, ramming both in until it swallowed them compleyely. His scream was cut off by his head being turned over and having the front of his face pressed firmly (but still to the point where he could breathe) against the floor, muffling the sounds. The digits lodged in his ass moved around mercilessly, jabbing at his prostate harshly. A third one joined later, completing the stretch (not really). Mark could only keep hold of the ground, not able to move very much, and moan wantonly at the euphoria wracking through his trembling body.

  
"Does that feel good? Does it feel good to have your ass fucked by my fingers, or do you want the real thing?"  
Jackson smirked when Mark attempted to respond, but was unable to do so. He loosened up his grip, and turned Mark's head back to the side.

  
"Hm baby?"

"Y-Yes! Yes I want your cock Daddy, please!"

"You're such a slut for my dick, I love it. Beg more baby."

"Please fuck me hard, please please! I need you inside me now!"

  
But, of course, Jackson was a bitch. He wasn't going to give it to Mark right away. The younger took his fingers out and got up, mumbling for him to stay.  
He ventured off towards the dresser before pulling out two objects and returning with them behind his back.

  
"Close your eyes, babe."

  
Mark did as told and closed them shut, waiting patiently. His cock twitched when he heard the bottle of lube open and the substance being rubbed on something. A groan was caught in his throat when the base of his dick was squeezed tightly, realizing it was a fucking cock ring. Then, an object slammed into his hole, making him open his eyes in suprise and scream loudly.

  
"Daddy!!"

  
Jackson gave Mark no time to adjust to the dildo, pulling it out until only the tip rested in the heat before pushing it back in roughly, hitting his prostate dead on. The elder threw his head back and let his moans slip past his lips. It continued on like this before the movement just stopped. Mark looked back at Jackson to see that the boy held a small remote, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He pressed a button and strong vibrations rang inside Mark, making him see white. The pleasure was unbearable.

  
"D-Daddy please!"

"Hm? What's wrong baby? Oh, maybe that'll teach you not to be such a fucking flirt with the other members."

  
Jackson pushed Mark's head back down once again and let his other hand grab his hyung's twitching cock, puming it leisurely. It was all too much. Every bit of contact made Mark go insane. He kept pumping it, occasionally speeding up the pace then becoming increasingly slower.

  
"Mmph!"

  
Jackson let go of the elder, leaning down so his face was level with the dildo and clenching hole, using his fingers to force the object further in until it disappeared beneath the muscle. Then he stuck his tounge out and licked around the rim, tasting the cherry flavoured lube that didn't bother him at all. Mark screeched, tears soaking his face. The light drag of the wet organ almost made him black out from the intense pleasure. His cock was in pain, being denied his orgasm already, and feeling it building up quickly again. Jackson repeated this a couple of times before straightening his back and grabbing his dick to rub the tip against the pink hole, getting the same response. He threw his head back and bit his lip, feeling the puckered skin rubbing against the head of his cock. At this point, there really was no way to control himself anymore. Just seeing Mark withering away beneath him, breaths uneven and ragged, and beads of swet dotting his back, drove him to insanity. Deciding to have mercy, Jackson pulled back and reached into Mark's ass to remove the dildo, finding the remote and turning it off. The boy under him whimpered from the loss.

  
"Oh my god- Just, just- FUCK!"

  
Without any warning whatsoever, Jackson hammered into Mark and started thrusting at an animalistic pace. It felt so good, so good to feel everything without anything seperating them. Usually they'd fuck with a condom, but this way was so much better, so so much better. Jackson cursed as he felt Mark molding around his cock with every harsh thrust, clamping down then loosening up.

  
"Harder! Oh my god, fuck me faster!"

"Mark!"

  
He did just as the boy requested, leaning forward, grabbing Mark's hips and moving faster.

  
"JACKSON!"

  
The boy beneath him clawed at the floor trying to find purchase. Mark felt as if his body was on fire, heat being the only thing enveloping his trembling body. It felt too good, too amazing and all he could do was moan at the treatment. He nearly screamed when Jackson hit his prostate over and over again, abusing it as much as he possibly could. A few more thrusts and he could feel the coiling in his stomach, cock straining against the ring. It all built up for nothing, seeing as though he couldn't cum and all that dribbled out of his dick was precum, dripping onto the floor under him. He wasn't alone though. Jackson felt the same heat in his stomach but didn't have anything to make him hold back. After four messy thrusts, he released with a loud moan, continuing the movement and milking himself dry, feeling Mark's entrance tug at his cock. He pulled out and turned Mark over, slamming him on his back (for not calling him by his proper name), reaching for the cock ring and removing it then pumping quickly, making sure to smear the precum all over the shaft in order to ease the slide a bit.

  
"DADDY!"

  
White cum decorated their heaving chests, some reaching Mark's face and neck.

  
"Wow." Jackson panted.

  
"Wow is right. We should do that more often."

  
"I agree." 

  
They smiled at eachother weakly and Jackson got up to get a cloth that they could use to clean up. He wiped Mark off roughly, remembering why this all happened in the first place.

  
"Hey, don't be mad babe,"

  
Jackson looked at Mark and saw the little smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. He moved upwards and stared at his lover before pushing their lips together. They shared a meaningful kiss, making sure to pour everything into it. Jackson pulled away from the elder and continued to clean up the cum, humming happily. After everything was taken care of, Jackson picked Mark up and layed him down on the bed. Together, they got under the covers and fell asleep in eachother's arms, every now and then whispering a small, "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao bye


End file.
